


The Lord Commander and His Knight

by Scopha



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Height Differences, Height Kink, I'm only up to Stormblood so kind of canon compliant lol I'll try my best, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Self-Indulgent, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Some Plot, Touch-Starved, Trans Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Voice Kink, WIP, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scopha/pseuds/Scopha
Summary: Aymeric seeks the help of the Warrior of Light after finding evidence of an attempt on his life. One thing leads to another and they end up sharing the WoL's apartment, among other things. (if you can figure out the chapter name theme I love you lol)
Relationships: Aymeric de Boral/Male Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Original Character(s), Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Do you know that you just blue my mind?

Eric was lying on his bed staring up at his ceiling the fireworks outside his window illuminating the quiet dark of his apartment. The Mists always took the summer festivities more seriously considering their beachy community aesthetic. Eric sat up and grinned as the display neared its end with one final explosion of colour almost blinding him. He startled at the sudden knock at his door and got up. Wondering who would visit him at this hour, he opened the door instinctively looking down, due to his height as an Au’ra. To his surprise he didn't have to strain his neck, much.  
“Ser Aymeric?” He asked the cloaked Elezen figure before him. He recognised his build easily after standing side by side in battle with him so often. The Elezen held a finger to his lips and then pointed into Eric’s apartment. The latter moved aside to let the Lord pass before carefully closing the door behind them but not before throwing a cursory look up and down the hallway.  
“I do apologise for the intrusion Eric but I'm afraid I have limited options.” Aymeric said as he removed his cloak revealing the outfit beneath, it consisted of a black turtle neck sweater with matching black slacks and thigh high boots. He placed his coat on the back of the chair he had sat down on to remove his shoes.  
“My Lord if it's of no trouble to me, but may I humbly ask why?” Aymeric sighed and leaned back in the chair his eyes closed in concentration. While Aymeric always carried himself with a certain grace he still betrayed the tell tale signs of exhaustion from a long trip. The Elezen pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“Unfortunately evidence has been uncovered pointing to a potential attempt on my life.” He stated plainly, his dark wavy hair hiding his sapphire eyes from Eric’s view. The latter furrowed his brows.  
“Aymeric this is very troubling, are you sure it’s safe for you to be here?”  
The Lord looked up at him with a warm expression on his face, and Eric struggled not to swoon.  
“I could be in no safer company than that of the warrior of light, my friend.” Eric sighed and looked to his equipment piled up messily by his bedside, he kept it there out of laziness and habit, having it close was a necessity at this point.  
“I'm more concerned for what would happen to Ishgard if I was killed,” Aymeric muttered as he stood up and brushed past Eric reaching for a bottle of wine on the bench next to them. Eric didn't drink much nowadays since the incident in Ul'dah, so he didn't mind.  
“We have fought so hard for peace, and the people need someone to reassure them that there is a future for their children and their children's children.” Eric moved to the kitchen and grabbed a glass listening intently.  
“This has been a grave oversight by myself, I have not fathered children and the four houses, while noble, would certainly argue about who should lead them in my permanent absence.” Eric was still surprised Aymeric hadn't married yet, but he supposed a Lord Commander was much too busy for such affairs, he frowned at the thought. Eric handed him the glass. and Aymeric swiftly poured himself a cup before downing it just so, he nodded in thanks.  
“My Lord-” Aymeric held up a hand  
“Eric you have no need for formalities with me,” He smiled and gestured for Aymeric to take a seat again, they both sat down at the kitchen counter.  
"Aymeric, that doesn't answer my question as to why you've visited me." The Elezen looked sheepish at the statement and cleared his throat, Eric couldn't help but smile in amusement.  
“In short my friend, I have not someone I could trust with leading the people of Ishgard," Aymeric's expression became sombre.  
"I would pick Lucia but she has made it clear that she has no desire for such a responsibility, and I do not wish to force it upon her when she's already done so much for my people and I.” Aymeric let out a shaky breath before making direct eye contact with Eric. Who of which always found it difficult to look away when he did.  
“So I wish to ask a favour of you, a trusted ally and hero to many, that in my stead you would protect and offer council to the people of Ishgard if I were to perish prematurely.” Eric knew this was coming but he still couldn't help making a face which the Elezen noticed immediately.  
“I know you’re duties are numerous Eric, but please consider my proposal.” The Au’ra sighed and responded under his breath.  
_“I would have liked to consider a different proposal.”_ He turned away so that Aymeric couldn't catch it.  
“I take your mutterings to be a no?” Eric returned his gazed to him for a moment noting the commander's tired yet determined expression, how long had he travelled for?  
“Se- Aymeric I think you should focus on staying safe yourself, I have no current duties and would gladly accompany you for the remaining future until the culprit can be apprehended.”  
“Eric there's no need for that I have Lucia and my personal guard I-”  
“Yet you still fear for your country's future? Doubting those who would give their life for yours is a great disservice my lord.” Aymeric's cheeks turned red and Eric immediately regretted his blunt words.  
“I mean to say that... I am happy to help alleviate those doubts, I cannot promise I could lead a nation in a time of turmoil, but I can promise your safety under my watch.” The Lord huffed and reached out to pour himself another glass.  
“If that is what you wish, then so be it, for now I will stay here in Limsa Lominsa until a suspect can be found. My whereabouts are only known to Lucia and yourself, I will try my best to keep it that way.” he stated before knocking back another drink his graceful demeanour slowly slipping. Eric took the bottle from beside him before Aymeric reached out a hand only to snatch it back just as quickly, embarrassment washing over his features.  
“Forgive me, it was... a long and solitary journey, I was alone with my thoughts for a considerable amount of time.”  
Eric’s face softened at his words, he admired Aymeric’s eyes as the lord looked out the window across from him.  
“The festivities thankfully made it fairly easy to slip into the building complex unnoticed, you have some very lively neighbours my friend.” Eric laughed remembering Kai, a loud and charming Female Roe who lived across the hall from him, she was most certainly challenging everyone on the beach to swimming competitions right now. Aymeric turned back to Eric the Lord's expression more composed as he asked his next question.  
“To avoid contact with anymore people, I must ask if I may stay in your apartment until the near future.” Eric’s eyes went wide as he considered the request, _Aymeric in his apartment?_ sensing his friends uneasiness at his silence however Eric smiled warmly.  
“Of course, I'll set up a bed for you now,” He pushed himself up from the counter.  
“I know you've drank but have you had any food after you left Dravania’s border?” Aymeric’s expression became sheepish as he avoided Eric’s gaze.  
“I will admit I have aught to eat since leaving and am a bit peckish.” As if to punctuate his statement Eric heard a quiet growl from the Lord who blushed profusely.  
“Pardon me, just direct me to the pantry and I'll take care of myself.” Eric chuckled before patting his friends back.  
“Worry not, I haven't had dinner either I'll cook something for the both of us after I set up your bed.” Eric made his way to his cupboard and pulled out a rolled up mattress and bedding. He stripped his bed then placed his sheets on the mattress. He then put the new sheets on his bed for Aymeric who of which he could feel watching his every move.  
“Eric I am happy to sleep on the ground, you forget I was a knight-”  
“-And you forget a hosts hospitality my friend, it would be rude to do such a thing.” Eric grinned and Aymeric only let out a sigh in response, a small smile gracing his features. Eric turned back to him and gestured to his pantry.  
“Now what would you like for dinner?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Eric can I be honest with you?” Aymeric asked his friend who stood over a blackened pan of what was meant to be a simple dish of omelettes. Eric slowly turned around his face devoid of emotion.  
“You may.” he said plainly, Aymeric put a steady hand on his shoulder his expression dire.  
“You are a warrior of light and apparently... a warrior of lighting things on fire too.” Eric winced at the terrible joke but nodded.  
“I apologise for getting your hopes up Aymeric.” The Lord shook his head.  
“It's of no concern to me, I can make something quickly, do not fret.”  
Eric watched intently as the Elezen grabbed an apron, _he could get used to this,_ he swatted away the passing thought and instead concentrated on Aymeric who set about making what appeared to be fried rice. He occasionally asked Eric to help by way of cutting some vegetables or preparing the chicken. Whenever the Au’ra approached the stove however, Aymeric stood between him and it with a polite smile. After sometime the meal was ready and the two quickly forgot about the previous cooking disaster.  
“That was delicious Aymeric, I thought being a noble you wouldn't have much experience in the culinary arts.” Eric said around a mouthful of food, Aymeric laughed at this, he'd only had half as much served as Eric.  
“Once I became older and more wise to the struggles of the people who worked for me, I thought it only fair to learn to care for myself so I might be able to better care for others.” Eric looked up from his dish briefly and glanced at Aymeric with admiration before noticing a piece of rice was stuck to the side of the Lord's mouth.  
“Ah, you have something on your face there.” He pointed, and Aymeric comically patted his face searching for the offender.  
“Did I get it?” He did not,  
"No the left side." Aymeric continued to pat his face blindly much to the Au'ra's amusement. Eric shook his head and reached forward, without thinking, he brushed the rice from the side of Aymeric’s mouth with his thumb and lingered as he gazed at the Elezen's lips for a second too long. The Lord blinked, a blush slowly forming on his face. Realising what he’d just done Eric retracted his hand and quickly stood up from the table his cheeks becoming warm, he gestured to the sink.  
“Well! if we’re finished eating I'll do the washing up, it's only fair seen as how you cooked and all, ahem.” The lord nodded blankly handing over the dishes, Eric could feel Aymeric’s gaze on him as he walked away. He really was an idiot sometimes and not just in the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eric stood under the almost too hot water of the shower and stared at the tiled wall. He really was letting his feelings get the better of him. He had hoped they wouldn't surface because of the weight of the situation they were in right now but that seemed to do little to quell them. His tail flicked back and forth in agitation. He exited the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist deep in thought. He was about to call out to let Aymeric know the shower was free but he stopped himself. The Lord was lying across the couch sound asleep a book on 'Proper Cactaur Care' slipping from his grasp. Eric smiled softly and quietly moved the book to the table. He watched the slow rise and fall of Aymeric’s chest as he slept, he was so vulnerable. His features were relaxed and Eric was reminded how handsome the Lord was, it was a wonder he had not found someone to court. Realising he was staring Eric shook his head and went to get dressed. After doing so he quietly returned to check if Aymeric was still asleep. He was and Eric was faced with a difficult decision. Leave him there with the Lord potentially waking up in the morning sore from sleeping on a couch. Or risk waking him up from his sleep by carrying him to the bed. Eric sighed and knew the second was the best option, also the safest if someone were to break in. Aymeric had carried Estinien in his hour of need so this was no different, well... it was a little different. Eric carefully threaded his arms under Aymeric back and knees. Slowly he lifted him up to his chest. The Elezen let out a small noise of protest his features scrunching up momentarily at which Eric stood stock still. Aymeric’s face eventually softened and Eric fought to not let out a sigh of relief. He padded across the hall quietly avoiding all the creaky floorboards before arriving at his bed. Eric tenderly set Aymeric down before pulling the blanket over him and taking one last look at his friends serene face before slipping into the mattress on the floor and sleeping himself. His last thoughts of what the lord commander would think I've of being carried to bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eric awoke to a warm presence pressed against his back and neck, he groggily turned over careful not to poke whatever it was with his horns and took a few moments to realise he was looking at Aymeric’s sleeping face. Eric immediately flushed with embarrassment and his thoughts started racing. He glanced out the window, it was still dark out. He noticed a tangle of sheets and blankets attached to the Lord leading from the bed above them and came to a conclusion. Aymeric, _Halone bless his soul_ , had rolled out of his bed and on to Eric which must have been what woke him up. The Au’ra felt his own body temperature rising at the their closeness. He couldn't take his eyes off Aymeric’s face and found himself drinking in the Elezen's graceful features. He was so close that he could hear his faint breathing. Eric panicked when Aymeric shuffled and managed to get closer nuzzling his face into Eric’s chest and tangling his legs with his. The Au’ra’s heart was just about to jump out of his chest when he heard the Lord mumble faintly. He strained his ears trying to make sense of the sounds.  
“sta....stay here.....can't..alone...” Eric felt an arm move across his waist and grasp the back of his nightshirt. Eric didn't move an inch.  
“Return....back with me....please.” Eric frowned, _what was he talking about?_ Aymeric made a distressed noise and the Au’ra started to worry.  
“Careful...Eric...first choice..” the latter blushed at the mention of his name and then smiled down at the top of Aymeric's dark hair, he understood. The Lord was simply thinking of their earlier conversation about Eric leading in his place, or so he thought.  
“By.....my side.....maybe...” Eric blushed, now confused, _this certainly wasn't about their earlier conversation, was it?_ Eric sighed, tired, he looked out the window again, _still dark,_ he’d deal with the repercussions in the morning. Eric carefully wrapped his arm around Aymeric and hugged him closer to his chest and fell asleep like that, he felt selfish.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Aymeric’s turn to wake up groggily, he was enveloped in a blanket of warmth and his first thought was to ask Eric where he purchased his bedding. Speaking of. The Lord opened his eyes and gradually grew accustomed to his surroundings and then noticed an arm slung across his side and realised it wasn't a blanket enveloping him. Aymeric immediately started to panic his face glowing pink as he ran through all the possible ways this could have happened. He'd only had a couple drinks last night and he remembered sitting on the couch and then...and then. Oh Halone, he thought. How did he get from the couch to the bed? He carefully looked under the covers, he let out a quiet sigh of relief. They still had their clothes on. Aymeric then too noticed the trail of tangled sheets leading from the bed to the mattress and came to the embarrassing conclusion that he had fallen out of it like a clumsy fool. _Dammit Aymeric_ he quietly muttered before feeling a deep rumbling growl from behind him. He gulped, _had Eric just woken up? Was he angry?_ Aymeric lay still until the Au’ra behind him quieted. He glanced out the window, it was early morning and the sky was almost as pink as him. He made the bold decision to carefully turn and face Eric, if he could see his face as he tried to get away he might be able to judge how much he could move before waking him up. Upon turning over Aymeric struggled not to gasp, Aymeric knew he was handsome, he'd invited him for dinner once after all, but Eric had never seemed interested in anyone, well not to his knowledge anyway. Aymeric had never seen the Au’ra’s face this close before and noticed the scars littering his lightly tanned skin. His hair was a dark brown coloured mess and his soft lips were slightly parted. Aymeric noted that Eric didn't breathe through his nose and felt his warm breath on his face. This didn’t help the Elezen’s growing likeness to a strawberry. Eric made another low growl deeper this time and Aymeric, although ashamed to admit, definitely felt aroused. It also didn't help that he felt the arm around his body pull him closer to the slumbering Au’ra, so much so that he could hear Eric’s slow steady heartbeat and feel the heat of his body seeping through his night shirt, Au’ras were warm like that he remembered someone telling him. Aymeric couldn't take it anymore he was going to explode and tried his best to carefully remove the arm. Alas his friend was a Paladin and that meant his limbs were as heavy as logs. Aymeric sighed in embarrassed frustration and but thankfully thought of an alternative option. He tried to slowly slide down under the sheets thus going through Eric’s arms which remained in place. He realised he’d made a mistake when the tall frame of the Au’ra then turned onto his side pinning the Elezen underneath him they're faces millimetres apart. Now Aymeric was in a worse situation because Eric’s muscle mass was considerably denser than his. Aymeric was struggling to breathe and started panicking. He let out a raspy,  
“Eric...” and the aforementioned's piercing golden eyes opened taking a moment to register the situation, his face was so close to Aymeric’s blushing one that he could feel the Elezen's laboured breathing under his weight. The Au’ra practically leaped up only to hit his head on the dresser behind and cursed. Rubbing his head he looked down at the shocked Elezen and felt ashamed.  
“I’m so sorry Aymeric I should have moved you back when I woke up, I didn't want to interrupt your slumber I-” Aymeric sat up too, trying to compose himself with a permanent pinkness to his cheeks refusing to leave, _Eric had seen them like this and left him?_  
“No I shouldn't of fallen out the bed like some clumsy oaf, I apologise for invading your space and causing you this distress.” Aymeric said sincerely, Eric looked away, embarrassment clear on his face. He noticed the light coming from the window and made a decision to stand up. He couldn't keep looking at Aymeric sitting there with his dishevelled bed head and sleepy eyes. Aymeric was still wearing his clothes that he travelled in too.  
"Aymeric would you like a shower first this morning?" He asked the Elezen trying to change the subject, in response Aymeric stood up and Eric once again noticed their height difference, the Lord only came up to his chin.  
"That's very generous, thank you." And with those words Aymeric exited the room and Eric let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he'd been holding in. He collapsed onto his bed and was immediately greeted by the familiar scent of Lavender. _Get a hold of yourself Eric_ he whispered but he still found himself lying there for a little too long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Eric I hope you don't mind-" The Au'ra looked up from reading his book on the couch to see Aymeric stroll in, hair damp and dressed in a white long sleeved button down shirt and beige pants.  
"-but I used some of the soap you had for my hair, the trip was dreadful without any." Eric paused but then waved him off.  
"Feel free to help yourself to anything in my home, I'm truly not bothered." He said with a small grin, which hid his current thoughts _that's my body soap! oh my Halone should I tell him? I'm a fool!_ Aymeric glided over to the kitchen and grabbed the apron he'd used last night prompting Eric to stand up shaking away his troubled thoughts.  
"I see you're still intent on preventing me from cooking in my own home, yes?" He asked playfully, trying to dispel the new thoughts whirling around his head at the sight of Aymeric in an apron again. The Elezen chuckled which did nothing to quell Eric's aforementioned fantasies,  
"Well I must earn my keep here in some way shape or form, and I doubt you'd accept Gil as one." Eric sighed he was right he'd feel guilty accepting money from a friend.  
"That reminds me Aymeric," Eric took a seat at the kitchen counter.  
"What will you occupy yourself with when I'm out doing errands and such? Or do you plan on also going out?" Being confined to a small area for a long period of time was not normally enjoyable for most. Aymeric hummed in that smooth voice of his, not taking his concentration off of the pan in his slender hands.  
"Well I would be lying if I said I'd be fine staying cooped up for so long." Aymeric flicked his wrist and Eric watched as a pancake flipped up and successfully back down into the pan, _impressive._  
"If I were to go out I would most likely need a disguise, and a more elaborate one than what I wore on my arrival." Eric pondered this, the cloak the Lord wore last night only worked because of people's focus on the summer festivities. Not to mention the apartment complex security would be back to normal meaning they'd have to explain why a random person was in the building and no one had noticed. That definitely wouldn't raise any red flags at all. Suddenly a very stupid thought crossed Eric's mind, there was one reason as to why a random stranger would have snuck into his apartment. But did he have the guts to inform the Lord of his plan?  
"Aymeric I might have a way for you to get past security without drawing suspicion or people discovering your identity." Aymeric broke his concentration on making breakfast and looked back to Eric signalling his interest. The latter felt a blush rising in his cheeks at the attention and instantly regretted opening his mouth. An awkward silence befell the two and Aymeric's eyes went wide in understanding.  
"Eric, if I may be so bold-" Eric's heart leaped into throat _oh no._  
"-would your idea involve me being disguised as your 'secret lover' perchance?" It was Eric's turn for his eyes to go wide, he broke eye contact immediately.  
"I w-well that is to say a possibility but I'm sure there would be a more elegant way to go about the situation I-" Eric heard the Lord's footsteps and also his own heartbeat grow louder.  
"Eric I think it's a fantastic idea!" The Au'ra looked up in shock to see Aymeric's beaming smile and coughed.  
"I wouldn't call it fantastic but if you're okay with it than I don't see a problem." He spluttered out barely keeping the grin off his own face.  
"The only question remaining is what would my disguise be? Are you inclined to a specific sex or...?" Eric's face became beet red at the deeply personal question and frantically waved his hands between them.  
"Uh right yes, uh I'm attracted to men I guess would be the answer um." Eric said in a small voice, Aymeric looked embarrassed realising he might have crossed a line.  
"Sorry, I could've asked that in a more delicate manner." He bowed to punctuate his apology and Eric felt even more flustered, but that was quickly quelled by the smell of something burning.  
"Aymeric the food!" And just like that both of them rushed to the stove to see a very sad and charred pancake. Today was off to a great start.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Eric, not that I doubt your wisdom... But are you sure this is enough to fool people?" Aymeric stood before the Au'ra wearing a white wig the same length as his real hair, black leather jacket and matching leather pants.  
"Unfortunately this is all I have on hand at the moment." The wig was from a silly Halloween costume of Thancred and the clothes were from a motorcycle phase the Au'ra had not entirely grown out of. Aymeric proceeded to check himself out in the mirror, the clothes were one size too big so he had to roll the jacket sleeves up. Eric would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the display, minus the wig. Aymeric turned around and caught Eric staring who quickly averted his gaze away.  
"Is something wrong?" The Elezen looked himself up and down as if to find what Eric was looking at, the only thing wrong here is me Eric thought.  
"No no no, I was simply impressed by how different you looked." he lied even an idiot like himself could recognise the rich blue eyes of the Lord Commander of Ishgard. The aforementioned grinned at him and Eric felt his soul leave his body.  
"W-well if you're ready we can leave now," Eric got up and walked towards the door to which Aymeric followed. He paused before opening it however.  
"Are you certain you don't mind accompanying me on my errands? They might bore yo-" Aymeric made a shushing gesture.  
"It's better than sitting around here alone and twiddling my thumbs Eric." He reassured him and the Au'ra smiled.  
"Well let's be off then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. To the one's who won't look into the mirror cause you're scared.

“Eric my boy! I don't believe I've met your friend! Care to introduce us?” Eric could hear the polite accusation in the Roe’s voice, he knew this was going to happen. He'd hoped they could slip by the check-in counter without much fanfare. He glanced at Aymeric who gave a supportive nod in turn.

“Oh of course sir,” Eric replied cheerfully, Aymeric looped his arm through his and Eric’s heart skipped a beat, his cheeks growing warm.

“This is my new boyfriend...Silas! He’s visiting from Gridania.” The Elezen beamed at the Roe with a smile he saved for court dignitaries. 

“A pleasure to meet you sir, I apologise for skipping check-in last night but well...” He gave Eric a sly look with those sapphire eyes of his.

“I had more pressing matters to attend to,” He winked and Eric felt his soul leave his body. The Roe looked between the two and then clapped his hands, a large grin appearing on his face.

“Right of course! Well I hope you two enjoy yourselves, just please remember to pass security when you come back, yah hear?” They both nodded and gave polite waves as they exited the building. When they were safely out of sight of the windows Aymeric released his grip on Eric’s arm, whom of which immediately missed the sensation. 

“I hope my performance was to your standards, yes?” Aymeric asked, looking rather pleased with himself. 

“I admit I felt rather, dastardly tricking that poor man.” He added with a mischievous glint in his eye. Eric couldn't help but laugh. 

“Aymeric I’d be lying if I didn't say I was concerned with how good your acting is.” He complimented, Aymeric lowered his eyelids and while looking up at Eric through them he traced a finger from the Au’ra’s chest and downwards.

“Is it really that convincing, sweet heart?” Eric’s eyes grew wide and Aymeric burst out laughing unable to keep up the farce for any longer. 

“Oh my dear friend! It is simply too easy to tease you, I swear.” Eric was still reeling from the pet name.

“Y-yes, I uh, well I'm quite gullible.” He stammered turning away from Aymeric. His face now a tomato.

“Say, have you ever courted before?” The question caught Eric even more off guard.

“To tell you the truth, I've never really been interested in anyone.” His answer was honest  _ Aymeric wasn't just anyone _ he thought. He sensed the Elezen walk up behind him.

“Ah I see, excuse my blunt criticism, but that explains your less than graceful act earlier.” Now Eric was just embarrassed he turned back to give the lord a halfhearted piece of his mind but was surprised to see his expression was serious. 

“When my father was still alive I was, more often than not, forced to court various noble women.” Eric didn't like where this was going, hell he didn't like where it was right now.

“As I mentioned earlier I've never fathered children, but I was meant to, so my families bloodline could continue.” It made sense Eric thought, they wanted the upper class to keep leading Ishgard afterall.

“Being someone who preferred the company of men however, threw a spanner in the works for my late father.” Eric noted the malice lacing those last three words. He started to panic, it didn't have to come up now. It's not like they were actually dating and he doubted Aymeric would care about something like that anyway. Well he hoped anyway.

“It didn’t necessarily become easier to fake it, but I managed.” Eric felt a heaviness in his heart, he knew all too well about faking it. 

“Aymeric, I'm so sorry you had to go through that.” He squeezed the others shoulder gently, the Elezen gave him a small smile in response but his eyes betrayed him, they were dull.

“It's nice to be able to talk about my past with someone, thank you Eric, you’re a good friend.” 

The Au’ra returned his smile tenfold, the golden umbral rings in his eyes glowing.

“Well I hope you do find someone, now that you don't have to worry about the old geezer anymore.” Eric jested hoping the Elezen didn't notice his smile falter slightly, Aymeric chuckled.

“Ah I'm much too busy for that sort of thing nowadays, well I was until this whole ordeal.” He gestured vaguely, Eric laughed.

“But anyroad, I've brought the mood down, let's be on our way lest we waste this beautiful day.” He was right, the weather was great, the sun was warm on their faces and there was barely any wind save for a refreshing breeze now and then. Eric led Aymeric over to the Chocobo stables. And almost at the same time they both realised something.

“Ah I think we've run into a problem.” Eric was embarrassed to admit it but Aymeric was correct. If he did his math correctly, there was two of them and the last time he checked his poor Chocobo could only seat one person. 

“Eric you don't have to take me with you, mayhap I could find something to do while you were away?” The Au’ra shook his head.

“No no, I can figure this out give me but a moment.” The Elezen did as he asked and waited patiently while Eric paced back and forth his tail flicking in time with his steps. Suddenly he had an idea.

“Aymeric are you strongly apposed to magitek transportation?” The aforementioned tilted his head.

“Not particularly, why? do you have an imperial vehicle lying about?” He asked intrigued by the idea of his friend hoarding enemy technology.

“Well sort of, come.” He waved Aymeric over to a shed to the side of the Top Mast apartment complex. He pulled a small device from his pocket and pressed a button on it producing a *beep* noise. The door to the shed opened revealing a sleek black magitek motorcycle. Aymeric was impressed.

“When did you acquire this?” He asked mostly out of curiosity if not a little envy as well.

“Cid was messing around with some spare parts and made me it for my nameday, I was going through a phase.” He added with a nervous laugh, Aymeric looked down at the biker gear he’d been loaned ah that makes sense he thought. He then moved to inspect the bike.

“So it will seat two then I presume?” Eric thought for a moment staring at the top of the Lord's head, namely his wig. 

“That it will, but because you'll need to hold onto your disguise, you'll only have one arm free.” Aymeric nodded scratching the top of his head, thinking. 

“What about your tail?” Eric blinked.

“What about it?” He asked befuddled. Aymeric pointed to his waist.

“You could simply wrap it round me, lest I fall off.” Eric felt the heat rising in his cheeks, oh Halone he didn't really think about how intimate this was going to be.

“Right yes, you’re full of brilliant ideas as always Aymeric.” he hoped his compliment would distract from his face.

“I wouldn't say that.” The Elezen replied brushing off the flattery.

“Anyroad, let's get going, I'm excited to see how fast this contraption goes.” Eric laughed at his friends eagerness.

“Fair enough.” Eric wheeled the bike out of the shed and then mounted it, checking the lights, not that they'd need them in the middle of the day, and generally trying to distract himself. He felt Aymeric sit down and a slender arm threaded around him. Eric had a sudden flashback to last night but quickly quelled the memory, he needed to focus on driving. He gingerly wrapped his tail around the other man. 

“Ready?” He asked revving the engine to mask the nervous tone in his voice.

“Always.” Aymeric replied giving the Au’ra a gentle squeeze, oh Halone he thought as they pulled out into the street.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at Limsa Lominsa without incident. Eric carefully unwound his tail from Aymeric’s waist and they both dismounted the bike. The Au’ra couldn't say he enjoyed the trip as his mind had constantly jumped from driving, to the fact that Aymeric was pressed right into his back the entire ride. Now that that was over, he could focus on grocery shopping. 

“Okay so we need… capsicum, onions, water chestnuts-.” Eric muttered,

“The vegetable stall is our first destination then?” Aymeric interjected in an uncharacteristically impatient tone, was he alright? 

“Yeah pretty much, we could split up to cover more ground, but that might be risky.” Eric replied, opting to pass off the lord's manner as being restless from the trip. Aymeric waved him off as he headed in the direction of a pile of pumpkins.

“I have trained just as you have Eric, but if it would quell your worries then we can continue together.” Eric frowned but still found himself following the Elezen as he gracefully weaved his way through the crowds. Aymeric wasn’t cocky but he was confident in his martial prowess. Eric hadn’t the chance to train from childhood like the Lord had, Eric wondered if Aymeric looked back on those memories with regret or gratitude. The seller thankfully had other produce besides pumpkins, although they seemed incredibly keen on selling one to Aymeric. The distraction gave Eric the much needed time to focus on picking out the ingredients for the dinner he planned to make tonight.

“Eric why do you always pick the disfigured produce?” It was a simple question Aymeric thought, merely an observation but Eric was caught off guard. 

“I suppose you wouldn't be one to judge,” the Au’ra replied, Aymeric nodded encouragingly, Eric started nervously running his hand through his hair.

“I'm not exactly ‘wealthy’ so to speak, and well sometimes merchants will give discounts for more undesirable food.” He said making sure the seller didn’t hear him. The Elezen tilted his head at the answer and Eric sighed, of course a noble born would be confused.

“That’s very innovative of you, pray tell does it always work? Or is it more of a guessing game?” Eric, befuddled by Aymeric’s almost comical interest in his penny pinching ways, didn't get to answer his question.

“Oh I just had the most wonderful idea! What if we both try and get the best possible discounts we can?” The Au’ra looked upon his friends beaming face with both amusement and scepticism.

“How would we measure them? Everything costs different amounts and I only need 1 or two of each item so we can't get one each.” A mischievous smile passed over Aymeric’s face and Eric felt a sharp pain in his temple for some reason.

“Simple math my good friend, we’ll simply compare the discount to the original and then divide them to get the percentages.” Eric felt the pain grow.

“I wouldn't consider myself very adept in math, so I'm afraid you'd win by default.” He said sheepishly to which Aymeric clicked his tongue.

“Nonsense! Just write the discount and price on some paper and we can work it out together when you return.” The Elezen winked and Eric felt a different kind of pain.

“If you insist, but are you alright going off on your own?” Eric was worried, Aymeric was acting strangely. 

“Your worries are well placed my friend, but I am cleverly disguised and blend right in! You have naught to stress about.” The noble was treating this entire situation like a game but Eric couldn't help but flash a weak smile.

“Alright here's your half of the shopping, let's meet back by the Aetheryte in thirty minutes.” The Au’ra tore his list in half and handed it over before watching Aymeric set off for the dairy produce. If anything happened to the Lord during this little escapade, he’d... Well he'd probably act in the same manner when he was stabbed that one time. And that is to say panic and maybe weep for a spell. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aymeric had suffered the entire trip to Limsa Lominsa, not because of the means in which they travelled but because of the body he found himself clinging to during it. He had only himself to blame, he was the one who came up with the bright idea for the Au’ra to wrap his tail around him after all. Their proximity had the lord hyper aware of his own heartbeat and where he placed his free hand on the Au’ra’s stomach. On the bright side he gained an increased appreciation of Eric’s form, he was built to take a hit. Also that telltale warmth that seemed to constantly be emanating from Eric’s body was so comforting that Aymeric had found himself not opposed to taking a nap right there and then. If it weren't for the speeding vehicle they were travelling on that is. When they had reached Limsa, Aymeric found himself internally hurrying Eric to remove his tail so he could leave the Au’ra’s almost suffocating presence. It was why he had suggested the produce game, he needed distance to collect his thoughts. While they were separated Aymeric unfortunately found that his mind would, without fault, wander back to the Au’ra’s calming face.  _ Be realistic Aymeric, if you were to pursue him, how do you know he would reciprocate your feelings? Eric said himself he’d never been interested in anyone, what makes you different? Nothing.  _ Aymeric clenched his fists, there's no harm in asking him.  _ Oh but there is, if he didn’t accept your feelings, your relationship would become strained, he might even take offence that you’d have the audacity to ask him in the first place.  _ Eric wasn’t like that.  _ What? You think spending one night with him has made you an expert? Eric saves people all the time, he did so in Ishgard’s hour of need and he’d do so again, that doesn’t make you special.  _ Aymeric ducked off into an alleyway, his head hurt but somehow his heart hurt more.  _ You have been afforded every opportunity due to your birth, but do not think for a second that it gives you the right to complicate the relationship between The Warrior of Light and your country.  _ Aymeric’s breathing was becoming erratic, he hated when this happened.  _ Just focus on the situation at hand, your life, nay your people, are relying on you to find a replacement in the absence of your leadership. Eric is the best candidate and needlessly complicating the matter would be a disservice to your country.  _ Aymeric didn't feel calmer by these thoughts but they reminded him of his duties, Ishgard came first, it always did, even when Estinien’s life was on the line, he hadn’t hesitated then, so why do so now? He collected himself and emerged from the alleyway,  _ but today I can treat myself, just a little, and then it’s back to convincing Eric. All I have is today. _

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

“Can bonus points be awarded for ugliest fruit?” Eric asked, defeated, Aymeric had returned beaming with produce in hand. When comparing their numbers, even someone as inept at math as Eric could see the Elezen had won by a landslide. Aymeric chuckled.

“Ah, I didn't take you to be so sore loser my friend!” He jested, Eric sighed but couldn't help smiling, Aymeric was very proud of himself. Eric read over the list to make sure they’d got everything then noticed something that looked like it had been scribbled in at the last minute.

“Aymeric did you perchance add ‘Birch Syrup’ to the list?” He accused with a glare, Aymeric immediately looked guilty and averted his gaze.

“In my defence, I purchased it with my own coin as I forgot to bring my own, I had to travel light.” His reasoning was sound, Eric thought.

“Alright you’re forgiven,” Eric scrunched up the list and threw it into a nearby bin.

“Well you won fair and square, did you even think about what the reward would be if one of us won?” Eric mused absentmindedly while he scanned the street for his bike,  _ it had been right here _ he grumbled to himself.

“Oh, right,  _ that _ .” Eric thought he caught a hint of reluctance in the lord's voice, he turned back to him and was surprised to see Aymeric leaning over the edge of the elevated streets and staring with childlike wonderment into the sparkling waters below. 

“Before we leave, might we visit the beach?” He asked sheepishly when he noticed Eric staring at him, the latter scratched the back of his head at the request, he had no real objections bar one. 

“Sure, but I don’t have towels or a change of clothes on hand.” Aymeric nodded and thought a moment then his face lit up.

“I’ve already bought one thing today, I might as well go shopping for more  _ disguises _ while we’re here.” Eric laughed at his emphasis on disguises. 

“I suppose the wardrobe you brought with you  _ would _ betray your noble heritage.” He played along and Aymeric looked pleased.

“It’s settled then! We’ll get some swimsuits.” Eric raised an eyebrow.

“We?” He questioned, the Elezen nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes we, as thanks for taking me out today.” Eric felt his cheeks warm again.

“Ah that’s very generous of you my lo-” Aymeric held up a hand.

“What did I say about addressing me by name? Really Eric it’s as if you don’t consider me a friend.” He teased,  _ yes, I consider you to be more than that _ Eric thought.

“My apologies… Aymeric.” For some reason he felt embarrassed saying the Elezen’s name that time. Thankfully, the aforementioned was too focused on finding a boutique to notice the soft look the Au’ra was giving him. _ Probably more than you’ll ever know.  _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Aymeric… I really don’t know about this one.” The Au'ra stood in front of a mirror, the Elezen beside him struggling to stop himself from laughing. Eric was wearing a one piece swimsuit consisting of a repeating Chocobo pattern, that wasn't really the problem,  _ the problem _ was the swim cap that came with it. It was a regular skin tight cap save for the cartoonishly large inflatable Chocobo head on top of it. 

“Eric, my dear friend, I will admit I picked this thinking you wouldn't actually try it on, I have never been so glad to be wrong!” Aymeric couldn't contain his giggling any longer and Eric frowned.

“That’s the last time I ask for a fashion related suggestion from you.” He huffed before returning to the change room he was about to get dressed to go find a different swimsuit when he noticed there was another waiting. The question was did he want to be laughed at again,  _ well has that ever stopped you before?  _ No he was a lovesick fool after all. Begrudgingly he slipped on the pair of swim trunks and was surprised to find that they fit well. The rooms were small so there was no mirror he could look in to check he didn’t look like an idiot. He pulled aside the curtains revealing a still giggling Aymeric and gestured to himself. 

“Is this one at least suitable for swimming without little ones making fun of me?” He asked his voice tired, it had been a long day and he was looking forward to the relaxing waters of the beach, which he could see out the store window. Eric realised that Aymeric had stopped giggling and was staring at the Au’ra’s chest. They briefly made eye-contact before Aymeric looked away, shame clear on his face and Eric immediately felt a sense of dread wash over him, he’d been careless and Aymeric  _ knew. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel evil, but to resolve this I needed more time and space than this chapter could provide (also hehe cliffhanger go wee) I have stuff written for the next chapter and I'm excited to continue this. Suggestions or criticism is welcome and thank you for reading! (also I will not apologise for the cheesy chapter names lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hoped you enjoyed this VERY self-indulgent piece, I might write more but who knows with motivation and stuff. Open to advice, criticism or what have you.  
> Edit: Chapter 2 is on the way it'll only be about 3/4 the size of this one though! Probably! Actually could be more who knows lol


End file.
